Being Sasuke Isn't Always A Bad Thing
by Earthsoftenstheflame
Summary: Sasuke plus Naruto in Sakura’s room equals broken bed-springs and laughter. For them at least. Good thing Sakura has a soft spot for Sasuke R


Naruto Fan Fiction

**Naruto Fan ****Fiction **

**Disclaimer:****I DO NOT OWN Naruto or any of the characters, or the settings included, Masashi Kishimoto does. **

**I need inspiration for A Lesson Learned? ****So until I find some I wrote this little random fic.**

**Sasuke plus Naruto in Sakura's room equals broken bed-springs and laughter.**** For them at least!**

**--**

**Being Sasuke Isn't A Bad Thing**

Sakura's mother answered the door to her daughter's team mates. "Hello Mrs Haruno is Sakura home?" The blonde one out of the two yelled excitedly.

"Yes, come in, come in, she's upstairs in her room second door on the left" she let them in and directed them into the living room while gesturing for them to sit down.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, are you in a rush today with your sensei?"

"Kakashi-sensei's always late we're here so to meet Sakura for today's mission" Mrs Haruno smiled at them before picking up a tray and offering them cream puffed snacks.

"I don't eat sweet things" Sasuke rejected them as kindly as he could Naruto on the other hand ate the whole plate full. "Now be careful on your trip, I'll go and get you some more cream puffs" she chuckled at Naruto before walking back into the kitchen.

Sasuke had to pull him out into the hall and push him up the stairs. "Move it!" They knocked on the door and walked into Sakuras room.

She was nowhere to be seen. All that could be heard was her singing (high pitch and un-healthy) behind a closed door which indicated an en-suite bathroom.

"Let's wait down stairs Sasuke"

"Why? So we can sit there and as her mother force feeds you snacks"

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"

"No, just wait here, Sakura we'll be finish soon"

"How do you know?"

"Hn, for starters she doesn't take as long as you do"

"But you insisted that I take a long bath and change my clothes once in a while"

"You took three hours"

"Whatever, hmm" Naruto walked over to the closet and began nosing round inside. "Ooh Sasuke check this out" he came out with a pair of pants on his head "Now I can cosplay Chouji"

"Dobe"

"Ooh and look at this funny hat thing or maybe it's a open purse…No wait! Ear muffs!" he clipped the strap together and stood in the mirror. "I look stylish what do you think? I've never seen Sakura wear these"

Sasuke who had moved over to the bed turned to him. "You dobe, they're not ear muffs!"

"What are they then!?"

"I don't specialize in female wear. How should I know!?"

"You are jealous because you don't have one" Naruto went back to the closet as Sasuke sat on the bed. It was soft and sank in slightly he bounced on it to test it out. Yep, it was definitely a bouncy bed.

He smirked as he bounced on the bed more. "Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Nothing!" he stopped abruptly.

Naruto bounded over "You were smiling so you were obviously doing something"

"I wasn't smiling…I was smirking" The blonde sat next to him no longer wearing the 'ear muffs' "Hey this is comfy and springy"

"…So…?"

Naruto stood up on the bed "So why don't we jump on it?"

"Because it's not our bed"

"Sasuke! She's got a picture of you stuck over the top of her closet!"

"Where!" Sasuke stood on the bed too.

Seizing his chance Naruto jumped at his end sending a wobble to Sasuke's end. "Stop it!"

"Lighten up Sasuke" He stopped and stared at Sasuke who stared back. Sasuke smirked slightly which sent Naruto grinning. "One more bounce?" They couldn't resist and before long they were laughing and jumping on Sakuras bed.

--

Inside the en-suite bathroom, Sakura was finishing up drying her hair and approached the door. She could hear people laughing and also the sound of bed-springs.

"That sounds like…Sasuke-kun! And Naruto!" thoughts flooded rapidly through her head. She hurriedly got dressed.

"_What are they doing!?"_

"I have to stop it" her hand brushed the door handle

"_No! Don't they could be doing anything!__?"_

"What do I do then?" She argued with her inner self

"Sasuke? What was that noise?" Naruto's muffled voice rang through the door.

"It's the bed"

"Should we stop?"

"No, this is fun"

"_O-M-G! What the…__!"_

"That's it I'm going out there!"

--

The door banged open and a screen of steam flowed out of the door way. Naruto and Sasuke were busy jumping so they didn't notice till an angry Sakura screeched at them.

"Eww stop it! I don't want to see that in my own room, hurry up before the steam van…vanishes" it disappeared to show her two team mates jumping on her bed.

The boys had stopped mid jump and crash landed on the once soft and cushy surface below. Naruto had ricocheted off the wall and landed on Sasuke just as the bed gave way and collapsed.

"Er…ehehe. Hi Sakura-chan!"

"…Sasuke-kun on my bed is …" she suppressed a girly squeal "Naruto! What…!? Why…!? You broke my bed idiot!"

The two boys clambered off the bed. "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan I…"

"Save it!"

"But Sakura I…!"

"I jumped on it first" Sasuke admitted

"Sasuke-kun…oh never mind I needed a new one anyway" she blushed a little.

"Oh well in that case I did you a favour Sakura-chan"

"Shut it idiot!" she hit him on the head hard.

"Ow!"

"Is everything all right up there? Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" Sakura's mother called from the hallway.

"Yes everything is fine!" Sakura yelled back and picked up her bag. "Ok, Sasuke-kun you ready? And Naruto are you ready?"

"Hn"

"Yeah" he rubbed his sore head.

"Right then, let's deal with this when we get back"

"Here you go" her mother gave them their lunches as they descended the stairs. "We don't have time" Sakura squirmed as her mother planted a sloppy kiss on her.

'_Not in front of Sasuke-kun! Arghh!'_

"Have a nice trip"

"It's not a trip it's a mission!" Sakura was embarrassed that Sasuke had to witness her mother's sloppy goodbye kiss.

"Naruto-kun would you like some more…"

"No he doesn't we're late! See you later mother" Sakura shoved both Naruto and Sasuke out the door.

She stormed off ahead up the path. Fuming in anger and in embarrassment.

"Sasuke, I think she took it well"

"Hn" he smirked

"What's so funny!?"

"You have to pay her back for a new one"

"But you jumped first provoking me!"

"Yeah but who got hit for it?"

"… Shut up! And stop laughing!"

"Hn, dobe"

--

**A\N: You may have noticed that Naruto says Sakura and Sakura-chan, when ever he says Sakura-chan it's because he wants to get on her good side.**

**Anyways hope you liked it! (If you did)**

**Reviews? Thanks I'd love some!**


End file.
